Altered Reality - Bonus Chapters
by DimiGex
Summary: AU (maybe), Kakashi/Rin - This is a collection of one-shots and scenes that take place in the world of the story Altered Reality but don't fit in the story itself. See author's note inside.
1. Kunai, Goggles, and Fluff

**Author's Note:** So this one chapter started as a challenge from tabjoy13 who has been beta reading for me. The challenge was to write a scene of approximately 2,000 words that had no dialogue but still portrayed emotion and events between characters. Almost like a bird's eye point of view on a scene (like the beginning of the movie UP). So that's what I've attempted.

If you've wandered into this without having read the story that sparked this, Altered Reality, check it out and the world will make a lot more sense (I hope). Otherwise you're going to be telling me that Rin and Obito are dead and Kakashi is going to be agreeing with you and it will get terribly complicated.

If she gives me more challenges, or if I get requests from people reading the story, or if I have an idea I will be adding more chapters to this. So if you want to see something, let me know and if I think I can, I'll include it in the main story or here. And yes . . this chapter is shameless fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Despite having been rainy for the past week and a half, the day dawned clear and sunny. It was unusually warm for October and by late afternoon, sweat sparkled on the faces of the children racing across the green grass. Pale clouds were casting shadows over the small bodies playing tag. Suddenly, the blond boy leading the group tripped over his feet in his hurry and tumbled across the ground. He cried out and a woman turned and started toward him, red hair flashing in the sunlight. She managed only two steps before a man, the adult version of the muddy, dripping child, put a hand on her arm and shook his head.

The boy divided his attention between his parents and his mud spattered black t-shirt, smiling sheepishly. When neither yelled at him, Naruto grinned wider and popped back onto his feet and gave chase. The other kids darted off, game completely uninterrupted by the tumble. Kushina watched them for a moment then glanced at Minato. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her back against his chest. She didn't resist and Minato rested his chin on her shoulder, watching the children dashing one direction then the other to avoid Naruto's outstretched hand.

Not all the children were playing. A boy with spiky, dark hair was reclining in the grass, arms pillowed behind his head as he watched the clouds overhead. To his left, two girls were plaiting flowers and grass into necklaces and bracelets. The season left them little to work with in terms of beauty, but each already had flowers twined into her blond or pink tresses. A pile of others lay between them, waiting to be shaped. Surreptitiously, they would glance up at another dark-haired boy, the one with a red and white fan on his back, and giggle. Sakura and Ino watched Sasuke almost as much as he pretended not to watch the other kids. Nearby, Hinata clung to her father's leg, peering around him to watch the game. Whenever she was invited to play, however, the girl blushed furiously and buried her face in her hands.

The outfits of the children were a riot of color in the otherwise somber sea of blue, black, and green that most of the adults wore. The kids were watched with half an eye; in a field full of trained shinobi, there was little danger. Minato leaned against one of the trees that surrounded the space, a faintly amused expression on his face as he watched his son. The game of tag had dissipated and now Naruto and the black-haired cloud gazer were crouching on the riverbank. Their small hands were pushing aside the grass and weeds, looking for something. Then with a cry of triumph, both of the children leaped for the shallows, grinning. Boys didn't smile like that for no reason. Minato glanced at his wife, who wasn't looking in their direction, then shook his head and pushed away from the tree to greet a pair of newcomers.

The young man had a shock of white hair that stood out against his dark clothing. As usual, a black mask covered Kakashi's face from the nose down and his left eye was hidden behind his headband. Purple marks stood out on his companion's cheeks when she smiled between the two men. Her fingers were threaded through Kakashi's and she leaned closer, brushing his cheek with a light kiss before pulling away. Kakashi turned three shades of crimson as Minato laughed and Rin hurried off to help Kushina. Both men watched her go, Minato amused and Kakashi thoughtful and frustrated. The elder clapped Kakashi on the back and leaned close, whispering something that made the boy blush even deeper.

Meanwhile, the third member of Team Minato had joined Naruto and Shikamaru by the river. Obito's left eye was covered with black cloth but that didn't interfere with his capacity to act as lookout for the two troublemakers. Kneeling, he motioned them closer and pointed to where the girls were playing. Once he was sure he had both boys' attention, Obito swung his hand in the direction of the trees, making an imaginary curved path through them. Naruto scratched his head, face confused, but after a moment, Shikamaru nodded and dragged his friend into the forest. As he watched the boys sneaking through the shadows, Obito laughed and stood up.

Moments later, both Sakura and Ino let out a horrified squeal as the boys set loose the frogs they'd captured by the river. One of the creatures hopped onto the pile of flowers, scattering them in all directions, and another leaped into Sakura's lap. She jumped to her feet, frog tumbling to the ground. Her emerald eyes were wide with surprise until she saw Naruto laughing. Then, she rounded on him, tiny fist clenched into a ball as she hit his chest.

Minato was there in a flash, pulling the pair apart and chastising his son. He crouched next to Naruto, whispering. The boy scuffed one shoe in the grass, pouting, then looked between Sakura and Minato and shook his head. After a stern look from the Hokage, Naruto relented and rushed forward to hug Sakura who looked almost as surprised as he did. Minato ruffled his son's golden hair and smiled when the boy leaped away from Sakura. When Minato turned away, both children stuck their tongues out at each other. Shikamaru laughed from the shadows, daring a glance at his own father who had missed the exchange.

Once apologies had been made and tempers soothed, it was time to celebrate the birthday before the kids could start anymore trouble. At least that went smoothly. When it came time to open presents, Naruto grinned and tore through them eagerly. After the first two packages, and Kushina's repeated urging, Naruto remembered to say thank you. He was nearing the end of the pile when he pulled out a leather pouch. When he opened it, Naruto grinned wide enough to split his face in half. Inside were five kunai, specially crafted for the smaller hand of a child though they weren't toys.

Seeing the present, Rin turned to the side and smacked Kakashi's shoulder, launching into a tirade which the jonin met with a casual shrug. Minato grinned, watching the pair from the corner of his eye. They were interrupted as Naruto darted forward to hug Kakashi's legs, since he was too short to reach anything else. The young shinobi blushed and patted the blond head awkwardly, shooing Naruto back to his presents.

The next gift was a pair of green goggles which had Naruto's name inscribed on top. Naruto glanced at them for a long moment, a curious smile on his face as if he were thinking about something too hard. Then he laid them beside his new weapons and turned to the crowd. Blue eyes scanned the group quickly and finally settled on the man who had helped him with 'Mission: Scare Sakura and Ino.' Obito was smiling when Naruto met his gaze. As the boy started forward, Obito crouched and opened his arms. The yellow haired streak hit his chest at full speed, bowling them both over into the grass. Naruto giggled and Obito hugged him close, laughing as he set the boy back on his feet. Kushina watched the pair with a sad smile.

Minato handed the final present to Naruto and the boy's face scrunched up as he pulled the paper off. Inside was an orange and blue outfit, tailored perfectly for his small frame. Naruto tossed the pants aside and grinned at his parents, running a finger over the swirled pattern on the back and shoulder. He pulled it on over his t-shirt and gave both Minato and Kushina a hug. The jacket made him look older than his five years.

Once the presents were done the kids went back to playing, mostly pretending to be ninja like their parents. Within ten minutes, after much crying and a little blood, the kunai were taken away by Kushina. Kakashi raised his hands in defense as Rin started a second lecture. She huffed and crossed arms over her chest, foot tapping. Kakashi smiled and calmed her anger with soft words and a hug. When Obito and Minato approached them, Kakashi sprang away and blushed.

Team Minato watched the children in the fading sunlight, wistful expressions on their faces. They didn't talk, the companionable silence was enough. Eventually, Rin yawned and stretched her hands over her head, looking at Kakashi, who took the hint. The pair said goodbye to their friends, Rin by exchanging hugs and Kakashi by inclining his head slightly, then they walked back toward the village together. As they did, her arm encircled his lithe waist and after a moment, Kakashi put his around her shoulders. Rin snuggled against his side as they walked. Obito watched the pair with an unreadable expression on his face until Minato squeezed his shoulder and drew him toward Kushina and Naruto. The Uchiha glanced back at Kakashi and Rin only once.

Obito helped Minato and Kushina clean up and carry everything back home. Once everything was put away, Kushina took Naruto to bathe, leaving Minato and Obito alone. The blond man spoke softly, gaze intent on his student's half-veiled face. Obito shook his head, waving away whatever his sensei was saying with a smile that was just a tad too tense to be genuine. Minato frowned, brow creasing, and reached out to touch Obito's arm but the young man shook it off. In the end, they settled into a reluctant understanding and silence until Obito left.

Minato was still staring thoughtfully at the door when Kushina placed a hand on his lower back. He leaned back as she circled him with her arms, coming around to stand in front of him. He smiled and brushed red hair away from her forehead, holding her close. She rested her cheek against Minato's chest as he rubbed her back. They stayed that way for a long time until Minato glanced at the clock. It read much later than it should have.

Frowning at the time, Minato made his way to the bathroom and finding that empty, to Naruto's room. The little boy was in neither place. There was no panic in Minato's blue eyes as he went from room to room through the house, coming to his study last. It was messy, scrolls and papers scattering the surface of the desk and half written notes filling the spaces between. His Hokage hat was hanging from the back of the couch where he'd left it, tipping toward falling into the floor.

Naruto was lying on the cushions, Minato's Hokage cloak wrapped around him like a blanket. The man smiled at the freshly scrubbed pink cheeks and the pajamas that almost mimicked the jonin outfit, deep blue everywhere but the chest which matched the olive of a flak vest. They were Naruto's favorite. The boy's left hand was wrapped around the goggles Obito had given him and his right around one of Kakashi's kunai. Chuckling, Minato scooped the bundle of boy and cloak into his arm. Naruto startled, fighting briefly, then relaxed when his father cuddled him against his chest.

The room was dark when Minato laid Naruto on his bed, unwinding the cloak from around his small body. Extracting the kunai and goggles was more difficult but Minato finally got them both free and placed them on the table beside Naruto's bed. As soon as he woke, Naruto would be looking for his treasures. Minato knelt and kissed Naruto's forehead, smoothing a hand over the downy softness of the boy's golden locks. Naruto mumbled in his sleep, rolling away from his father's touch and cuddling with the stuffed bear Rin had given him when he was born. Smiling, Minato tucked the blankets around the boy and stood up, switching on the nightlight.

Kushina watched the pair from Naruto's doorway, smiling.


	2. Partners in Crime

**Rating:** G

 **Words:** 3400

 **Pairings:** Minato/Kushina

 **Summary/Warning:** Unapologetic fluff, entirely necessary after torturing Kakashi in the latest chapter, baby Naruto, Team Minato feels, Kakashi is not good with babies

 **Author Notes:** So I've wanted to write this bit of fluff since baby Naruto came up in the latest chapter of AR and it needed to be finished before I could work on a request piece. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and send requests. Those are life. Another bonus chapter is already written and as soon as I get around to editing it, it will be posted too. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why did I have to come for this?" Kakashi complained for at least the fifth time, frowning beneath his mask.

"Because you're better at picking locks than I am," Rin laughed, tugging the boy forward by his sleeve.

The jonin huffed, but allowed himself be dragged along with her. _More to keep Rin out of trouble than anything else,_ he rationalized as they hurried through the streets. While Kakashi was indeed better with this particular skill, that didn't mean he should be employing it in the village. If they got caught, they were going to be in trouble. Breaking into the Hokage's apartment wasn't exactly smiled upon, even if they were his students.

The cold, autumn breeze twisted around them as the sun sank behind the trees, bruising the sky pale purple while villagers rushed to finish errands or headed home for the evening. Kakashi felt like every eye was on them when they paused outside the door to Minato's apartment. Rin smiled, eyes lit with excitement and cheeks flushed. The girl glanced both directions, then stepped between Kakashi and the street. Sighing inwardly, he crouched next to the door and dug the slender picks from the pouch on his hip. It was more difficult than he'd expected, but after a few moments, the lock's internal mechanism clicked open.

"See? You are useful," Rin's laughed, squeezing Kakashi's hand. An uncomfortable blush rose in his cheeks, but hopefully it was dark enough that she wouldn't notice. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

Rin's fingers were still around Kakashi's as she started to open the door. He pulled her toward his chest before she could complete the movement and stepped in front of her. "Be careful. There might be traps.". It wouldn't surprise him to find that sensei was careful with his home, especially since Kushina was pregnant. Activating his sharingan, Kakashi opened the door, and glanced cautiously around the dark apartment.

There was more than a hint of amusement in Rin's voice as she laughed from the doorway. "Everything safe? No rain of shuriken to deflect or exploding tags?"

Rather than dignifying her teasing with an answer, Kakashi flicked the switch on and bathed the apartment with light. It was meticulously clean with every single item in its place. It was much like Minato's office, perfectly neat. Kakashi knelt to remove his sandals, placing them by the door, and Rin did the same then walked toward the kitchen completely at ease. Though Kakashi and Rin both had their own apartments, they spent enough time here for it to feel like coming home.

After shutting the door behind him, Kakashi followed the girl into the kitchen. She pulled various items out of the bags that she'd brought, laying them on the counter and buzzing around as happy as a housewife. At least, Kakashi imagined that was what one would look like. The only example Kakashi had to compare it to was his dad, and he didn't linger on that thought for long. Something about the way Rin moved around reminded him of Kushina and that was a safer image. She rummaged through the cabinets as well, putting away some of the things she'd brought, and extracting a pot, cutting board, and knives

Leaning one shoulder against the wall, Kakashi watched the woman turn the stove on to heat oil while she gathered other ingredients and moved to the chopping board. He rolled up the sleeves of his navy shirt and stepped closer. "Do you need any help, or did you just bring me to pick the lock?" Rin glanced at him over her shoulder, playful smile on her lips. "What are you making anyway?"

"I suppose you're passable with a knife and picking locks. You can help me chop," Rin smiled, and moved over to share the cutting board with Kakashi, pushing some eggplant toward him. "I'm making eggplant miso soup, something that won't be too heavy, or too difficult to make."

Kakashi made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat as he began to slice the vegetable to roughly the same size as the ones Rin had done. Her arm brushed against his as she reached past him for the garlic. Kakashi glanced down, forcing his movements to remain precise, but Rin didn't even glance at him. They worked in silence, cutting up the ingredients, then dropping them into the pan where they sizzled and crackled, filling the room with their scent. Rather than waiting to be told what else to do, Kakashi chopped up the scallions as well.

"Those can go in a bowl on the table, if you want to set it?" Rin shook the pan as she spoke, tossing the ingredients together. Kakashi placed four bowls on the table, breathing in the appetizing scent of the meal. Rin had cooked for him often enough on missions, but that was hardly comparable to something like this. If this tasted as good as it smelled, he was going to have to get her to teach him to make it.

It didn't take long to set the table, so Kakashi moved back to the kitchen to wash the dishes that he'd used. Tucking his fingerless gloves into his pouch, he turned on the water, and moved the dirty items within reach. Though he didn't watch Rin directly, Kakashi was peripherally aware of her at all times. They had worked together for so long that she was almost like an extension of himself. After pouring water and noodles into the pan, Rin helped Kakashi dry and put everything away.

They worked quickly and efficiently. Within a few minutes, there was nothing left to do but wait. Kakashi could tell that Rin was getting nervous by the way she bounced from foot to foot and twisted a strand of hair around one finger. For a shinobi, her emotions were obvious, but Kakashi didn't reprimand her. He'd come to accept that girls were just different when it came to emotions. In fact, that was one of the reason why he allowed himself to be dragged here against his better judgment. He still wasn't convinced this was Rin's best plan.

Rin stirred the soup, making Kakashi's mouth water, before covering and carrying it to the table. With that complete, there really was nothing else to do but wait for Minato and Kushina to get home. Kakashi and Rin settled side by side into two of the chairs. "Do you really think this was a good idea? Surprising shinobi usually ends badly for the person doing the surprising. Especially considering this one in particular could kill either of us before we blink." Kakashi eye-smiled at Rin over his mask to ease his teasing.

"This is a great idea." Rin turned toward Kakashi, tucking a foot beneath her in the chair. She smiled mischievously. "Besides, you're far more threatening than I am. They'll kill you first, then realize their mistake before they get to me."

Kakashi huffed under his breath, but the mask hid it. Under most other circumstances, or from any other person, he would have been annoyed, but Rin was the exception. "I'm starting to think that you just keep me around because I'm useful," Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Ninja are supposed to be observant; I wondered if you were ever going to catch on." The girl tilted her head to the side, grinning at him again.

"Well, I'm figuring you out now," Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "You have me break in, set off the potential traps, and get killed for you. You just use me to complete your mission." The words had no sooner left his lips before the memories rolled into Kakashi, hard enough to steal his breath. It felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. The memory of the cave collapsing around them, Obito grabbing him, throwing Kakashi out of the way. The sickening crash of the boulder.

A soft touch on his bare hand drew Kakashi away from the pain that always lurked beneath the surface. The bands around his chest eased, and he gasped in a breath. Rin squeezed his hand then relaxed her touch. Kakashi opened his eyes, dusty darkness fading to the safety of four wall and Rin. He realized he was shaking and pulled his hand away from Rin's before she could notice.

Rin brown eyes filled with pity as she looked at him. Much like Kakashi could read her emotions, he knew the girl saw through his more often than he'd like to admit. It had been years since Obito died but still, sometimes the memories came back so strongly that he couldn't breathe or think. Once his dark grey eye found her, Rin smiled, then punched him hard enough to make the jonin wince.

"No, none of that broody Kakashi stuff today," Rin gave him a severe look and for a moment he almost laughed. Oddly enough, her tough love approach broke through the haze attempting to cloud his mind. "You're not going to ruin today by getting depressed and upset about things you can't change. Today is supposed to be a happy-"

There was a polite cough and amused laughter from the other side of the table. "Are we interrupting something? Should we come back later?" Minato asked.

Rin pushed away from Kakashi and hurried to fling her arms around Minato. The man closed her in a familiar hug, smile wide enough to split his face. Kakashi thought that for once, the Hokage might be able to challenge Gai for most infectious smile in the village. "Congratulations, sensei," Rin cried as she moved over to Kushina. The redhead's face was pale, but she was smiling, and holding out the tiny bundle in her arms so Rin could see. "Oh, he's so cute. Look at those little marks on his cheeks and all that blond hair. He looks just like you, sensei."

While Rin continued gushing about the baby, Kakashi stood and offered his hand to Minato in a much more subdued congratulation. The man's smile softened as he pulled Kakashi into a hug instead. Their heights were much closer than the used to be, Kakashi realized with a start. When the jonin pulled away, Minato gestured at the table. "What's all this then?"

"You two always take care of us, so we wanted to take care of you for a change." Rin flushed under the attention, twisting her hair again. "I convinced one of your guards to let me know when you were coming home so we could make you dinner. I know it's nothing special-"

"It's perfect," Kushina interrupted the girl, sinking into a chair. "You two didn't have to do this, ya know?"

For some reason, those words made Minato grin as he took a seat beside Kushina. Rin busied herself with filling bowls and placing them in front of each person, but Kakashi was watching Minato. The man's blue eyes widened and grew tender as he ran a hand over the bundle nestled in Kushina's arms. When he lifted the baby and settled it against his chest, Minato smiled again. While Rin was terribly excited about the new arrival, Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of it yet.

Moving over to Minato's side, he looked down at the infant. The boy had blond hair like Minato's, though it seemed impossibly soft, not that Kakashi reached out to touch it. The tiny cheeks were rosy with thin black lines running over them, three on each side. Rin was right, the baby did look like a miniature version of Minato. The thing that struck Kakashi most, however, was how tiny and fragile it looked. With a soft, mewling sound, the baby opened its mouth and started to cry. Kakashi immediately took a step back. "What's wrong with it?"

Rin smacked Kakashi with the back of her hand. "The baby is a he, not an it."

Minato bounced the boy gently, but the crying only intensified, reaching a new pitch. The Hokage looked both sheepish and afraid as he tried to soothe the new arrival. "You can see that he takes after Kushina in at least one way," Minato joked weakly.

"Naruto," Kushina glared at Minato as she took the baby from his arms. "His name is Naruto, and he's probably just hungry." Excusing herself, Kushina walked deeper into the house as the other three settled at the table. The crying slowly faded, but Minato kept glancing toward the room where his wife and child had disappeared, as if she might need his help. Kakashi had never seen the man looking so nervous before.

"Did everything go okay?" Kakashi finally asked after several minutes of silence. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but for the dozenth time he wondered if he and Rin should have surprised Minato and Kushina another night. Babies seemed like exhausting work; he'd rather be training than keeping up with a tiny, needy human.

Minato looked up, as if just noticing that Kakashi had spoken, then nodded. It cleared some of the haze from his face. "It went well, but it was more difficult than either of us expected." The man ran fingers through his blond hair, pushing it out of his face. Kakashi realized for the first time that Minato wasn't wearing his headband, and his features were tired. The birth had taken a toll on everyone, but Kakashi didn't push to know what had happened. The family was whole, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Without asking anything else, Kakashi began to eat. The soup was delicious, but Kakashi ate mechanically, feeling on edge for some reason he couldn't explain. The three of them had nearly finished by the time that Kushina returned, looking even more exhausted than before. Kakashi thought about telling Rin they should go so Minato and Kushina could get some sleep, but the girl was already on her feet, smiling. "Can I hold him for you while you eat? I've helped with babies at the hospital. I know what I'm doing."

Kushina looked slightly nervous as she handed the baby over to the younger woman. Rin's entire face glowed at she cooed softly at Naruto. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen. Did you know that? Look how tiny and perfect your hands are. Do you know that you have the best parents in the whole world? I bet you'll be strong like your dad, and brave like your mom. Maybe you'll be kind like I am and-"

Rin moved toward the couch, still mumbling nonsense to the baby in her arms. For some reason, Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like she had transformed into an entirely different person. The feeling of someone's gaze on him tore Kakashi's attention back to the table. Minato watched him with a smile. "One day you'll have one of your own to look after," he said.

Kakashi shook his head, making Minato laugh. "No, I don't think so." He thought of his own father, and the way things had been before the mission that would eventually claim his life. Sakumo had done his best. The old pain ached when he examined it for too long so Kakashi didn't. Instead he looked at the man who had become like a second father to him. How could he explain that he didn't have what it took to care for someone the way Minato already loved his son? Kakashi didn't have that inside of him.

"You need to grow up a little first, of course," Minato teased, sensing the seriousness that was settling on Kakashi's young shoulders.

"Kakashi, can you come here for a second?" Rin's voice was soft, like she didn't want to disturb the baby. Kakashi felt three pairs of eyes on him, and he knew that he couldn't refuse. He made his way over to the couch and peered down at the baby. Naruto was so tiny, almost lost in the folds of the blankets wrapped around him. They were thrown back enough to show his face and the little hands that were balled into fists.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the couch, ready to spring back to his feet at any minute. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable, but because he was a ninja and danger might come from anywhere. At least, that's what he told himself. "What do you need?"

"You should hold him,"Rin said with a smile. Kakashi could feel Minato and Kushina watching them from the table. Holding Naruto was quite possibly the worst idea Kakashi had ever heard.

Raising his hands and shaking his head, Kakashi started to protest. "I don't want to, Rin. He's so little. What if drop him?" The words spilled out of his mouth without asking for permission as Rin pressed Naruto into Kakashi's arms.

"You're not going to drop him," Rin giggled, smoothing Naruto's downy hair with her fingers. "You deal with deadly weapons on a regular basis and still have all your fingers and toes. You're hardly accident prone. You're just being silly."

Normally, Kakashi would have argued with anyone that called him silly, even Rin. But with the child being pressed in his arms, he was focused on other things at the moment. Kakashi froze when Naruto made a whimpering sound and shifted slightly in the blanket. "Take him back, Rin. Please." There was an edge of panic in Kakashi's voice.

Rin shushed Kakashi, and adjusted the crook of his arm to better support Naruto's head. "See? You hold him like that, just relax." Rin grinned as she adjusted Kakashi's other arm to cradle the baby closer. "Hold him up against your chest like that so he knows you're there. Don't sit so stiffly."

Kakashi's heart pounded against his ribs as Rin continued to tell him how he was supposed to hold the baby. She had a point, he wasn't accident prone, but Naruto was just so little. If he dropped a kunai, it was easy enough to get out of the way. Dropping a living, breathing, baby was quite another. What if he dropped the boy and couldn't catch him in time?

"We'll get to babysit whenever sensei needs us to," Rin continued, not seeming to realize that Kakashi's face had paled dramatically. "When he gets bigger, he'll go to the academy, and we'll get to help with his training. Maybe one of us will be his jonin sensei."

Minato touched Rin's shoulder with his fingertips and the girl fell silence, turning to look up at him. Kakashi ceased movement, focusing entirely on Naruto. _Don't drop him, don't drop him, if you don't move, you can't drop him. No pressure, just don't drop him_. Rin had put his hands in the right places, and Kakashi was scared to move them, even when he felt a twinge of pain in his shoulder from the position.

"Breathe," Minato said quietly near Kakashi's side. The jonin realized he was growing dizzy and hadn't been breathing in his panicked state of stillness. As he drew another breath, Minato laughed and gently extracted the baby from Kakashi's unmoving arms. "Let's try it again when he gets a little bigger?" The blond snuggled the infant's cheek against his chest, holding him close.

Kakashi nodded numbly and stood up. Kushina approached them with a smile on her face. "You'll do well enough when the time comes, Kakashi," her voice was gentle.

The jonin blushed and Rin laughed, threading her arm through his. "Come on my big, brave ninja. We should let them get some rest, and I can't wait to tell everyone that you were scared to death of a two day old."

"I wasn't scared of him," Kakashi grumbled, pulling his arm away from Rin's.

The pair argued through putting on their shoes, saying their goodbyes, and were still bantering when the door shut behind them. Kushina laughed softly and circled her arm around Minato's waist, snuggling beside Naruto against his chest. "Do you think he's realized yet?" She asked sleepily, still staring after Kakashi and Rin.

"About Rin?" Minato sighed contentedly then turned to kiss the crown of his wife's head. "No, but he'll catch on eventually."


	3. Change of Heart

**Rating:** T

 **Words:** 4,000

 **Pairing:** Kakashi/Rin

 **Warnings:** Mostly fluff overload, some teenage drama, Kakashi deals poorly with children

 **Authors Note:** So this was a request by Silent-Zephy. They wanted to see a jealous Kakashi over Obito and Rin together. So I hope you like it! It was a lot of fun to write. Sorry about the time it's taken me to get this posted. On that same note, I'm finishing the edit of the next chapter of Altered Reality, so hopefully this weekend that will be up as well. I got sucked into Kakasaku and Genma weeks on tumblr, and real life has been hitting pretty hard lately. But hopefully things will settle down soon! I hope you guys enjoy this, thanks for reading!

"Do you want to go get dinner?" Kakashi asked casually, trying to ignore the annoying way that his heart sped up in his chest. He glanced at Rin from the corner of his eye, but hair hid her expression. When the silence stretched between them, Kakashi wondered if it was possible to die of suspense.

"I can't," Rin answered, looking away. Kakashi's heart plummeted, and the world tumbled end over end, not a normal feeling for the usually calm and collected jonin. _Did I miscalculate? Did I read her wrong?_ His thoughts ran in frantic circles.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, then chuckled as if he didn't feel like the air had just been knocked out of him. "That's fine," his voice strained with the effort of remaining casual. "Maybe some other time. I mean it's not really a big deal or-"

"I can't, because I'm babysitting for Minato-sensei and Kushina tonight," Rin smiled, then glanced up at the fading sunlight. "And, if I don't go change right now, I'm going to be late."

The kunoichi spun away from Kakashi, as graceful as a dancer, then smiled over her shoulder. "But if you want to, you can ask me out some other time."

Rin disappeared in a swirl of laughter, leaving Kakashi numb in the middle of the street. He started after his teammate, confusion rippling through his chest. The girl was a complication that he had never anticipated in his life, and he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with her. Sometimes, she made Kakashi's head spin so suddenly that he couldn't catch his breath. And other times, Rin would draw out a smile when he was trying hard to be angry or serious.

While Kakashi didn't understand what had changed between them, he wanted to. It sounded so stupid to think that he liked Rin. Of course he liked her. They'd been teammates for years. As such, it was only natural that they spent a lot of time together. But, Kakashi wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted to figure out how she could make the worst days seem better, and the good ones seem perfect.

Realizing that he was standing in the way of evening traffic, Kakashi shook himself into movement. Despite asking Rin to dinner, Kakashi wasn't hungry. It had been an excuse to spend more time with her, so he went home to shower instead. Kakashi and Rin had spent the entire afternoon training and, after months of work, Rin had improved drastically. Though she would always fill a predominantly support roll on missions, Kakashi no longer worried about her as much as he once had. Well, he did, but not for the same reasons.

The empty apartment greeted him, and Kakashi sighed while pulling off his sandals. Spending the evening with Rin sounded a lot more enjoyable than reading, or whatever else he could find to occupy his time. He ran over their conversation for at least the tenth time in his mind. Was is possible that Rin's brown eyes had lingered intently on his after revealing her plans for the evening? Had she wanted him to come help her babysit? Minato and Kushina certainly wouldn't mind.

 _I'm an idiot_ , Kakashi realized with a start. Luckily, it wasn't too late to correct that mistake. While spending the evening with his sensei's easily excitable son wasn't high on his list of favorite things, Rin would make it worthwhile. Kakashi turned on the water, then stripped out of his sweaty armor. He scoured the dirt from his skin and hair, then stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Freshly scrubbed, Kakashi stood speculatively in front of his clothing. Nearly every garment was part of a uniform, with only the colors providing variety. Blue, black, or navy were his options. Kakashi firmly ignored the glimpse of brilliant green in the back corner, a gift from Gai, and settled on the standard black shirt and pants. He decided not to wear his flak vest, though. That, at least, made his outfit a bit more casual. Moving back to the bathroom, Kakashi ran long fingers through his rebellious silver hair, shifting it one direction, then the other in frustration, before tying on his hitai-ate.

As he stopped to put on his sandals, Kakashi hesitated over his weapons pouches. In the end, he strapped them on, reasoning that a shinobi could never be too careful. Besides, Naruto was the Hokage's son, so there was always a slim chance of attack. After tugging his mask over his face, and slanting the headband down to cover his eye, Kakashi stepped outside.

Normally, Kakashi thought everything through a million times before making a move in either direction. Tonight, however, he felt impulsive, and oddly hopeful. Rin had said he could ask her out another time. If he showed up at Minato and Kushina's to spend time with her, she would know what he was trying to say. Maybe he wouldn't even have to actually say it. That would be a relief, because he couldn't make his words work the way he wanted to.

As he walked through the streets, Kakashi ran over what he wanted to say. _I thought you could use some help_ -no, that implied that he thought she needed him. _I wanted to see you-_ Kakashi actually shuddered at how desperate that sounded. _Want some company?_ He rolled that one around for several minutes; it didn't sound too needy or forward. Besides, he had as much right to keep her company as anyone else. More so, really. There was nothing unusual about him showing up to help her.

Outside his destination, Kakashi paused to adjust his uniform and run nervous fingers through his hair before knocking. There was an enthusiastic squeal of a child, then a shuffling sound as someone approached the door. Kakashi cringed inwardly, and wondered if his discomfort around small children was part of the reason that Rin hadn't directly asked him to join her. It wasn't that he disliked Naruto, far from it in fact, but the boy was unbearably loud.

The door was still swinging open when Kakashi started talking. "Hey, I thought you might want some-" the words stopped abruptly when he came face to face with Obito. A curious feeling surged through Kakashi's chest, and only the child on his former teammate's hip, kept him from saying something he'd regret.

Obito frowned in confusion as he looked Kakashi. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't know you'd be here, either," Kakashi responded coldly. The raven-haired boy on Obito's hip peered at the jonin curiously.

A mangled cry of his name was the only warning Kakashi got before a blond hurricane wrapped itself around his legs. Naruto climbed up Kakashi's side, using his arms as leverage. "Kaka-nii," the boy enthused, brilliant blue eyes meeting the jonin's dark one. "Wanna play ninja?" He asked with all the seriousness of a three-year-old.

Rin tugged the boy away before Kakashi could answer. "Let him get in the door, Naruto-chan," she chided gently.

"Come on." Obito offered a hand to the blond. "I'll play with you." Naruto grabbed the man's fingers, and dragged him toward the small living room, floor already littered with toys.

Once they were semi-alone, Rin turned to Kakashi, brow creasing in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you rather I go so you spend the evening with Obito instead?" Kakashi's petulant tone annoyed him, but he couldn't help it. Obito had been infatuated with Rin before his accident, and even though it had been years, Kakashi doubted it had gone away. Finding them alone together, even babysitting Naruto and Sasuke, made Kakashi's chest squeeze tight.

"No, but-" Rin started to add something else, but Kakashi turned away. Despite his words, Kakashi had no intention of leaving her alone with Obito. It wouldn't be right. What had Minato-sensei been thinking letting him come over here unchaperoned? It was different with Kakashi, he was far more mature than Obito.

Rin glanced at him briefly, then turned back to Obito and the boys. Kakashi was vaguely aware that she was annoyed at him, but the feeling was mutual. Why would she tell him that he could ask her out, then spend the evening with Obito? Kakashi couldn't figure out if he was more angry, or hurt. Rather than trying to sort through the emotions, he crossed the room. "How exactly does one play ninja?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked from Obito to Kakashi. While each of Minato's students were a somewhat permanent fixture around the apartment, Kakashi almost never played. His interaction was roughly equivalent to the way he'd treat one of his ninken, a pat on the head when they'd been exceptionally good. Kushina and Rin had given up trying to make him more affectionate, and Minato chuckled at the whole affair, telling them to leave Kakashi alone. He'd grow into it eventually, maybe by the time Naruto became a genin.

Kakashi didn't look back at Rin as he crouched on his heels next to the trio. Naruto babbled incoherently, so Kakashi let his gaze shift to Obito. The man had been back in the village for months now, but Kakashi could still remember the shock of finding out that he was alive. Obito had dismissed Kakashi's apologies, saying there was no way they could have known that Obito lived through the collapse. Eventually, they came to blows over it. After they'd gotten their emotions out, Kakashi and Obito had formed a unison sign that turned into a fierce hug, settling the waters between them. Kakashi still blamed himself for what had happened, but he did so silently.

When Naruto looked at him expectantly, Kakashi realized that he must have missed something important. Probably an explanation about how to play ninja, but the jonin was sure he could figure it out. He nodded like he'd been listening, and a wide grin split the boy's face. Moments later, two tiny bodies pelted into him, and both boys dragged at his arms, attempting to pull Kakashi to the ground. Small fists pummeled Kakashi's muscles.

"You're supposta fall over," Naruto grumbled, tugging harder against Kakashi's flexed bicep.

"Well, you're supposed to be better at this," Kakashi answered with the hint of a smirk. Naruto let go of Kakashi's arm, frowning. Sasuke dropped back as well, gazing at the toys on the ground. Following the boy's eyes proved to be a mistake, as Naruto choose that moment to launch his entire body at Kakashi's chest. The jonin overbalanced, and caught himself with the fingertips of his right hand on the ground.

Naruto wasn't ready to admit defeat yet, and clung around Kakashi's neck, dragging him backward. While Kakashi tried to dislodge the persistent boy, Sasuke flung himself into them. The extra weight was enough to topple the jonin. Kakashi's back thumped against the floor, and he wrapped one arm instinctively around Naruto to keep him from hitting the ground too hard. Sasuke landed in sprawl across Kakashi's chest.

"We win," Naruto declared triumphantly, attempting to push away from Kakashi. The jonin closed his eye, but maintained his hold on the boy. "Lemme go," the blond squealed, thumping his hands against Kakashi's chest. Tiny feet soon followed, but the shinobi was used to far more painful blows than a child could inflict. Naruto's squirming was impressive though, and he was almost small enough to wiggle out of Kakashi's hold.

"You better save your teammate, Sasuke," Obito chuckled. "Use your shuriken jutsu."

The Uchiha had disengaged from Kakashi once they got him on the floor, and Kakashi opened one eye as the boy reached for something on the floor. As Sasuke pulled his hand back, instinct ground into the jonin spurred him into action. Instead of loosening his hold, Kakashi tightened his grip and rolled, crushing Naruto against his chest and presenting his back to Sasuke. Minato's son gasped at the sudden movement, when Kakashi leapt to his feet.

The room filled with dead silence as foam shuriken rained around Kakashi. The jonin's heart pounded unnaturally hard against his ribs. Sasuke's eyes were wide, and Obito's mouth hung open in shock. Overreaction wasn't something that Kakashi was prone to, but it was possible this was one of the few times he'd done so. Kakashi started to apologize at the same moment the crying started, and Naruto's sniffling soon became a wail.

Rin scooped Naruto from Kakashi's smothering grip, and soothed him with gentle words. She glared at Kakashi over the tousled blond hair, then sank onto the couch. Naruto curled up in her lap, tears making his blue eyes even brighter. With everyone looking at him, Kakashi realized how stupid it was to ever assume that they would be real shuriken.

"What were you thinking?" Rin growled in a low voice once she sat Naruto back on the floor. The boy toddled over to where Sasuke was building with wooden blocks.

Kakashi sat down beside her, sighing. "I didn't mean to scare him, I just-I don't know, I just reacted."

"Because we routinely give weapons to three year olds," Obito teased cheerfully, settling on Rin's opposite side.

Kakashi glared at Obito, and considered reminding him that shinobi children grew up faster than civilians. But Rin and Obito were right. It had been foolish of Kakashi to react the way he had. A dozen foam shuriken and kunai nestled among the blocks and stuffed animals. _Can't they even be children while they're little,_ Kakashi though sadly. The villages were no longer at war, but there was always the danger of another one.

Not wanting to see the sternness on Rin's face, or the amusement on Obito's, Kakashi turned back to the boys. They were playing with blocks, but almost as soon as Sasuke could build anything, Naruto would knock it over with a stuffed dinosaur.

Seeing that things were heading toward a fight, Rin called them over. "You two pick up your toys while I make dinner." Sasuke dipped his head, and started gathering the blocks, while Naruto pouted. "Go on," Rin patted his head, then turned to Kakashi. "You _can_ keep an eye on them for a little while, can't you?"

The silver-haired jonin nodded uncertainly, scrutinizing the boys as if they might transform into deadly enemies. "Try not to scare either of them to death," Obito said with a grin. "I'm going to go help Rin."

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, and realized that if he did so, it would be the same as saying he couldn't watch two kids for fifteen minutes by himself. A growl rose in his throat as he watched Obito follow Rin to the kitchen. The pair moved with the same ease that they had as kids, anticipating and flowing around each other naturally. When Rin turned and Obito moved in the same direction, Kakashi knew it wasn't an accident. It was too perfectly executed, as was the way that Obito's hands rose to steady her shoulders. Rin looked up at him with a soft smile, and Kakashi's hand balled into a fist.

"That's mine," Sasuke complained, stomping a little foot to accent the words. Kakashi turned to see Naruto still holding the stuffed dinosaur.

"I'm just looking at it, ya know?" Naruto pouted, hugging the toy closer to his chest.

Sasuke moved to pull the toy out of Naruto's hands, but the blond turned away, keeping it out of his reach. Kakashi's eyes flicked briefly to Obito and Rin, before settling on the boys. "Hey, don't fight." The jonin reached them just as Sasuke swung at Naruto.

The dinosaur dropped from Naruto's hands as he fell, letting out a wail that might have been able to wake the dead. "It's not so bad, Naru-chan," Kakashi said, desperately trying to get the tears to stop. "Look how tough you are, you're going to be a great ninja one day." More tears rolled down the boy's cheeks.

"What happened now?" Rin sounded exasperated as she stepped back into the room. Sasuke looked away from everyone, clutching the dinosaur to his chest. Naruto was still crying, and Kakashi patted him awkwardly on the back, trying to look as innocent as Sasuke. Rin's foot started tapping.

The rest of Kakashi's night only got worse. There were excessive dramatics during dinner because Naruto didn't want to eat his vegetables. Food and tantrums were thrown while Rin held her own, Obito laughed, and Kakashi tried to pretend that he was anywhere else.

Bathtime was another adventure that ended up with Kakashi wetter than either of the boys, his shirt having soaked up at least half of the bathwater. Then, Naruto and Sasuke decided that running through the house completely naked was an imperative addition to their bedtime routine, especially when Obito and Kakashi chased them with towels.

After the boys had been caught through an overuse of shunshin, they were dried off, and put into pajamas. Rin tucked them into Naruto's bed with soft kisses on their foreheads, as Obito read them a story. When he saw the tender expression on Rin's face as she watched them, Kakashi's heart sank lower.

By the time silence descended on the apartment, Kakashi felt the worst he had in a long time. He was picking up toys in the living room when he heard the door opened. Turning, Kakashi came face to face with the smiling Minato and Kushina. Rin met them at the door, beaming as she told the couple that the boys had been excellent, lies in Kakashi's opinion.

Minato looked at Kakashi in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming to help, thanks."

"I'm never having kids," Kakashi blurted as he threw the last of the blocks into a bin next to the couch.

Kushina laughed longest and hardest, then wrapped Kakashi in a hug. "You will one day. I bet Naruto enjoyed having you over tonight. He's fond of you, ya know?"

Minato ruffled Kakashi's hair, then pulled back with a frown. "Why are you wet?" Kakashi groaned and shook his head, as Obito regaled the parents with the escapades of the night. Somehow he managed to make Kakashi sound far more inept than he actually was. Once the former Team Minato said their goodbyes, they stepped out of the apartment together.

As they stood in the street, Obito smiled and turned toward Rin. "It's getting late, can I walk you home?"

"No," Kakashi answered before Rin could accept, not caring how rude it sounded. "It's out of your way; I'll walk her home."

Rin rolled her eyes at Kakashi, then hugged Obito. "I'm fine, Obito. Thank you."

Disappointment flashed in Obito's dark eye, but he nodded. After he bid them goodnight, Rin and Kakashi turned in the opposite direction. Emotion writhed through Kakashi's chest, along with exhaustion. Who knew babysitting was this difficult? They walked in silence, but Kakashi took comfort in the familiar warmth at his side.

"So, what was all of that about?" Rin's asked, playfully nudging against Kakashi's hip. He didn't answer, partially because he didn't know what to say. Kakashi's lips pulled down into an angry frown, and he couldn't shake the annoyance. He shouldn't be angry at Obito for nothing more than spending time with Rin. It was irrational. and that irritated him almost as much Obito had. "Don't sulk, it doesn't suit you," Rin teased.

"I am _not_ sulking," Kakashi grumbled under his breath, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Rin laughed, and slid her arm through his. "You _are_ sulking, and you're being silly. Those are perhaps the last two things that I would ever expect to call you. What's wrong?"

"I wanted to be helpful, and I was worse than useless," Kakashi complained. "I didn't realize that you already had Obito's help."

"You hate kids," Rin responded gently. "Well, hate is probably too strong, but they clearly make you uncomfortable. Why did you come?"

Kakashi huffed out a sigh, then raked his fingers through his hair. "You didn't tell me that Obito was going to be there."

A smile slid across Rin's face, and she pulled her arm free of Kakashi's. "I didn't know that he was going to be there, either. Sasuke's parents were attending the same meeting as Minato and Kushina, and Itachi is out of the village on a mission. Obito agreed to watch Sasuke for them. Then, Kushina suggested that Obito and I could watch them together, so Sasuke could spend the night."

The explanation made sense, a lot of sense actually, but it didn't make Kakashi feel any better. Obito had still been far too close to Rin for his comfort. Maybe he'd planned the whole thing so that he could spend time alone with her.

"Kakashi?" Rin caught his still damp sleeve, pulling Kakashi to a halt. "If you're going to walk me to my apartment, it's over there."

The two had covered far more ground than Kakashi realized. As they walked toward her door, he felt the ache of disappointment in his chest. He'd planned to take Rin to dinner, tell her-well, he hadn't worked that part out exactly, but he would have-and have a nice evening together. Instead, he was exhausted and wet, with a headache pounding behind his eyes. Nothing had gone according to plan. The only thing close to right was that Rin smiled, and twirled a strand of hair around a finger as she looked up at him

"Were you jealous of Obito?" The girl's voice was soft, and she leaned a shoulder against the wall by her door.

Kakashi looked away, trying to hide the blush that crept onto his face, even though he knew it was too dark for her to see it. Jealousy wasn't a familiar feeling for Kakashi, and he wanted to protest, but Rin's words were too close to the truth. Seeing Obito with Rin made him physically hurt, especially when she laughed or smiled at him.

Rin watched him in silence, with moonlight playing on her face. Her eyes caught it like a thousand stars, throwing them back at Kakashi, and he wanted to reach out and touch her silver skin. He planned to tell her that he wasn't jealous, not even a little bit, but the lie stuck on his tongue. His mind and mouth were at odds, and when Kakashi spoke, it wasn't what he'd intended to say at all.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" Kakashi rushed the words, heard them stumble and slur over each other. Rin tilted her head to the side, forehead furrowing as she tried to sort through the question. Kakashi wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. "Nevermind," he mumbled, cheeks on fire.

One of Rin's hands fisted in Kakashi's shirt as he tried to turn away. "Try saying it slower," she encouraged.

Rin smiled, and her touch against his chest distracted him from the words he wanted to say. Kakashi's heart pounded hard enough that he felt the beat in his aching temples, and imagined that Rin could feel it beneath her hand. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. His chest constricted, and the words refused to come. Rin had laughed with Obito, touched his arm, smiled at him, hugged him. They were as natural as breathing, and Kakashi couldn't make himself ask her again.

Rin touched his cheek with her free hand, tracing along the edge of Kakashi's mask. "You can't, can you? I shouldn't be greedy." Rin gazed up at him seriously, then nodded. "I have one condition."

"Condition?" Kakashi breathed the word, feeling like he was hovering over a precipice. One shove, and he would either fly or fall.

Rin hummed in agreement, and Kakashi stood completely transfixed, following the movement of her fingers hooking under his mask. Time slowed to a crawl as Rin drew the fabric steadily downward, over Kakashi's nose, away from his mouth, garment pooling around his neck. When Rin kissed him, soft and lingering against usually masked lips, Kakashi's world stumbled to a halt, and he didn't care if it ever started again.


End file.
